


Visite conjugale

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Prison, a bit of angst, i wish i could update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Qui vient encore visiter Grindelwald en prison, après sa défaite ?





	1. Déchu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oublié de tous…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Déchu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gellert Grindelwald(/)Albus Dumbledore  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il a dit au revoir à Gellert maintenant. »  
>  d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Gellert, maintenant réduit au rang de prisonnier anonyme dans sa propre prison, regarde son rêve tomber en morceaux. Non seulement il a échoué dans ses projets de faire un monde meilleur, mais il s’est aliéné Albus… et l’opinion publique. Désabusé, il ne tentera même pas de s’évader. Aucun ancien partisan ne viendra le tirer de là avec pertes et fracas. Les nostalgiques tombent l’un après l’autre dans l’oubli. La jeune génération doit croire qu’il est mort dans le duel final, bon débarras, et ne se rend pas compte qu’il pourrit comme un mort-vivant.

Seul Albus se souvient encore de lui.


	2. Visite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prison de Nurmengard et une partie d’échecs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Visite conjugale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Deathly Hallows_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald  
>  **Genre :** étonnamment gen ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Et comme d’habitude, quand Black Magician revient, ils ont complètement perdu le fil de leur partie d’échec et ils sont obligés de tout recommencer."  
> d’après Hisilde"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils ont complètement perdu le fil de leur partie d’échecs et sont obligés de tout recommencer, d’une fois sur l’autre. C’est qu’on ne leur accorde jamais un temps de visite suffisamment long pour en finir une, et les délais entre chaque autorisation obtenue s’étirent tant qu’ils finissent par oublier où ils en étaient.  
Les pièces enchantées elles-mêmes ne savent jamais précisément où elles en étaient restées.

« Si encore tu extrayais nos pensées sur le dernier tour et les remettait en pensieve à ton retour, proteste Gellert. Ça nous faciliterait les choses. »

Albus est d’accord, seulement...  
« C’est interdit, tu le sais bien. »


End file.
